ISENG AJA!
by jels xf
Summary: [DRABBLE #5 {Sekolah di Korea} - "Kenapa gak sekolah di Korea aja, sih?" - (Mingyu-Joshua) (MINSHUA)] "Karena semasa hidupnya, seseorang pastilah pernah mengerjakan sesuatu yang sejatinya hanya untuk membunuh waktu saja" –Honeylili ;p
1. Intro : Hello, everyone!

_Honeylili –very proudly present to you-_

.

.

.

.

 **ISENG AJA**

.

.

" _Karena semasa hidupnya, seseorang pastilah pernah mengerjakan sesuatu yang sejatinya hanya untuk membunuh waktu saja" –Honeylili ;p_

.

.

(quote gue gak banget, asli! -_-)

.

.

.

.

Oke, jadi gini.

Dari judulnya saja sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat kenapa aku –dengan seenak jidat- ngepost hal-hal beginian.

Iya.

Aku iseng.

Iseng Aja.

Aku punya kumpulan fic –yang rata-rata Drabble- dan mereka nganggur tak terurus di laptop. Jadi, dengan segenap hati aku mempersembahkan ini kepada kalian semua :D

Drabbles ini aku buat untuk bunuh waktu saja.

(Bunuh waktu.-.)

(Kayak bisa dibunuh aja-,-)

Istilahnya, iseng-iseng bikin. Aku bingung mau ku kemanain? Dibuang kan sayang.

(Kayak BTS)

(Behind The Scene, maksudnya.-.)

(Dibuang sayang,)

Jadi aku sumbang saja ke ffn.

(Sumbang?)

.

.

Ada yang bingung kah?

.

.

Gampangannya,

Aku mau post Drabbles yang numpuk di laptop kesini, di _story_ berjudul Iseng Aja ini. Karena aku merasa sayang kalau Drabbles itu didiemin aja di laptop.

Kan kasihan ._.

.

.

.

Drabbles ini kebanyakan SVT sih, dan kalau aku lagi iseng suatu hari nanti dan bikin Drabble -gak guna- lagi, aku bakal post di folder ini.

(Folder?)

(Lu pikir komputer?)

(Lu pikir map?)

.

.

.

Itu siapa sih yang ngomong?

.

.

.

Jadi, yah, begitulah, Kawan-kawan ku yang selalu kucintai :*

.

.

Sudah, ah.

.

.

Aku balik.

Silahkan dinikmati!

.

Sekian

.

.

.

Pyeong!

Li.


	2. Hoshieteyo

HOSHIETEYO

HOSHIETEYO

.

.

SEVENTEEN's Hoshi and Jihoon \ GENDERSWITCH (aku sedang ingin Jihoon jadi cewek cantik dengan rambut sebahu .-.) \ Drabble! _(300 words)_ \ 'ISENG AJA' Project!

.

.

.

Hoshi terlihat bodoh di depanku. Rambut blondenya awut-awutan. Pandangan kosong, serta mulut melongo. Hoshi benar benar kacau. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya. Wajahnya masih seperti keledai. Kalau dia tampan _sih_ oke-oke saja, tapi Hoshi bukanlah Mingyu yang seorang primadona sekolah sekaligus pangeran yang _katanya_ sedang dicari-cari oleh anggota Kerajaan. Hoshi bukan murid popular dan tampan seperti Mingyu. Jadi saat kau melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku yakin kau pasti terbahak melihat wajah bodohnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hoshi memasang wajah seperti itu. Ia sedang kebingungan. Pasalnya, seseorang bernama Jihoon dari kelas sebelah mengirim sebuah pesan elektronik kepada Hoshi, yang berisi :

 _Hai, Hoshi! Aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas di rumah. Aku berharap kau mau datang karena aku hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekatku saja._

 _P.S : Jangan lupa kado._

 _P.S.S : Gunakan pakaian yang keren, ok! ^^_

 _P.S.S.S : Jangan sampai tersesat seperti dulu!_

 _P.S.S.S.S : Much love,_ _Jihoon_ _._

Nah, itu dia. Bukan banyaknya P.S yang membuat Hoshi seperti induk ayam kehilangan telur yang sedang dieraminya, namun P.S terakhir itu yang berhasil membuat Hoshi panas dingin. Satu lagi, murid dari kelas sebelah bernama Lee Jihoon itu adalah siswa yang ia suka sejak empat bulan lalu.

Ok, cukup. Cowok sipit itu tampaknya belum mendapatkan ilham untuk membalas e-mail dari Jihoon. Ia terus menekan tombol-tombol dalam badanku, kemudian menghapusnya lagi. Jika aku dapat berteriak, ingin rasanya ku teriakkan padanya _'Kau pikir aku tidak capek tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus terus, hah!'_ tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya.

Kulihat Hoshi melempar senyum, entah pada siapa. Setelah kulihat, ternyata itu adalah Jihoon. Cantik benar memang si Jihoon. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya hitam legam sebahu. Senyumnya manis pula seperti gulali. Tak salah Hoshi memilih perempuan, tinggi betul seleranya.

Gadis itu telah berlalu, beberapa detik kemudian, kulihat matahari bersinar di dalam mata Hoshi. Kemudian ada pelangi tergambar di dahinya. Persis seperti buku gambar anak TK. Kemudian dengan cekatan dan penuh percaya diri, dia menulis balasan untuk Hanna. Sangat cepat, dan tak ada acara _tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus_ seperti tadi. Kini Hoshi sudah mendapatkan ilham setelah melihat pujaaan hatinya lewat barusan.

Sayangnya, kawan. Hoshi tak mengizinkanku memberitahu pada kalian apa balasan untuk gadis kelas sebelah. Aku sih, menurut saja pada tuanku. Memang aku bisa apa, aku hanya laptop!

.

.

.

Kkeut!

Yang benar itu Oshieteyo = Tell me (Japan). Tapi, pas aku dengar lagi lagu itu, aku langsung kepiikiran namanya Hoshi, dan sekarang setiap aku nyanyi lagu itu, liriknya kuganti dari Oshieteyo menjadi Hoshieteyo. Dan langsung menulis ini.

Itu lagu opening Tokyo Ghoul, anw...

Jiihoon Yeppeuda Era itu, special, aku takut aku jatuh cinta lagi sama dia, tapi enggak kok, Mingyu juga special.

(Dari Akkinda – Mansae – Yeppeuda Mingyu gak pernah biasa aja! Yeokshi!)

Dan Jihoon dengankulit putih bersinar, bundar, mungil, dan rambut hitam sebahu yang kontras dengan kulitnya itu INDAH SEKALI!

Review pliss...

(Karena hanya dengan klik tombol 'Favourite' itu gak bisa bikin aku tahu apa mau kalian, dan gak bisa bikin aku ngikik baca respon kalian buat fic ku. Thanks!)

Pyeong!

Li.


	3. Bayangkan Ku

BAYANGKAN KU. . .

.

.

.

Wonwoo and Jisoo (r u sure?) / Drabble (of course!) / 'ISENG AJA' PROJECT.

.

.

Enjoy it yeah!

.

.

 _-Bayangkan ku, beri Oreo. Tuk si manis, yang menggemaskan!-_

Wonwoo diam, hanya duduk di atas karpet warna merah marun. Bersandar pada laci yang letaknya disebelah ranjangnya sendiri. Kamarnya terang, dan tidak sepi, karena 'Lucky Strike' milik Maroon 5 terputar di _handphone_ -nya. Cowok itu duduk bersila dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam segelas air putih yang tinggal seperempat karena sudah diminum.

Hari ini hari Kamis. Hari yang paling tidak disukai Wonwoo karena hari Kamis adalah keramat. Semua mata pelajaran di hari Kamis adalah apa yang Wonwoo benci, dan selalu ada banyak tugas di berikan di hari Kamis. Karena itu, Kamis itu keramat. Wonwoo dan semua teman sekelasnya setuju akan hal itu. Tapi, Kamis ini, adalah satu-satunya (mungkin) yang tidak terlalu keramat, karena hari ini dia bisa pulang agak siang. Ada lomba disekolahnya. Lomba biasa yang diselenggarakan untuk meramaikan Hari Kemerdekaan. Jadi, sekolah bebas pelajaran, bebas tugas, dan bisa pulang siang.

Saat itu masih jam satu. Kamis sebelumnya, dan mungkin berlaku juga untuk Kamis-Kamis yang lain, dia masih berkutat dengan pelajaran membosankan bernama Sastra. Tapi, Kamis kali ini, Wonwoo bersantai.

Tangan kanannya bergerak membawa gelas di genggamannya untuk ia minum hingga habis, kemudian meletakkan gelas itu di laci.

"Andai setiap hari seperti ini. Pulang sekolah jam setengah satu. Bukannya hampir petang baru keluar sekolah," mulutnya menggerutu. Bicara pada makhluk hidup lain di ruangan itu.

Wonwoo tidak sendiri, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan tanggapan.

"Sebentar, ya."

Wonwoo keluar kamar. Bohyuk, adik Wonwoo, sedang main PS di ruang tengah bersama seorang temannya. Teman Bohyuk menoleh kepada Wonwoo dan tersenyum, Wonwoo balas tersenyum.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Bohyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV.

"Ke dapur, cari camilan untuk Jisoo, mumpung aku pulang cepat aku mau habiskan waktu sama dia," jawab Wonwoo sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Rumah Wonwoo luas, dan hanya satu lantai. Orang tuanya punya rencana mau membangun lantai dua, tapi Wonwoo dan Bohyuk menolak karena ogah naik tangga, jadi mereka melebarkan rumah itu.

Sampai di dapur, Wonwoo membuka kulkas, meraih biskuit, keripik kentang, keripik bawang, dan susu sekarton. "Banyak amat!" Wonwoo kaget. Segera ia membalikkan badan. "Ibu! Bikin kaget aja!" Kemudian Wonwoo menutup pintu kulkas. "Mau kumakan sama Jisoo. Aku jarang punya waktu sama dia," lanjutnya. Ibunya hanya mendengus. "Dasar sok sibuk!" Ibunya menggumam. "Aku memang sibuk." Wonwoo balas menggumam, kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Situ mau pesta?" Bohyuk tanya lagi, dan tetap fokus main. "Hm," kemudian pintu kamar Wonwoo tertutup.

"Jangan muter-muter Jis, nanti pusing!" Wonwoo meletakkan semuanya di tas karpet. Duduk bersila di posisi awal, kemudian meraih _handphone_ -nya yang tengkurap di atas kasur. Musik yang awalnya _slow_ , karena itu 'Stay With Me'-nya Sam Smith, berubah jadi musik DJ berjudul 'Where Are U Now' punya Justin.

"Ini _fav_ -ku, Jis. Kita dengarkan ini dulu oke, setelah itu baru kesukaanmu, Maps." Sambil bicara, Wonwoo menuangkan susu ke wadah yang biasa dipakai Jisoo, yang letaknya di sebelah laci. Jisoo langsung mendekati Wonwoo dan minum susu itu.

"Kau manis sekali," tangan Wonwoo mengusap kepala Jisoo. "Sangat manis!"

Wonwoo meraih Oreo, membukanya dan ambil satu untuk ia makan dan satu lagi untuk ia suapkan ke Jisoo. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka Oreo atau tidak, tapi selain Where Are U Now, Oreo juga kesukaanku, cobalah." Cowok itu membagi dua Oreo ditangannya dan menyuap salah satunya ke mulut Jisoo. Wonwoo terkekeh ketika melihat Jisoo hanya menjilat Oreo ditangannya. "Ini kebesaran ya," cowok itu menggumam, kemudian membagi lagi Oreo yang sudah dijilat Jisoo tadi menjadi beberapa bagian. "Nah, sudah. Sekarang makan, Jisoo."

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi ketika Jisoo –lagi-lagi hanya menjilat Oreo itu, kemudian beralih ke mangkok susunya. Wonwoo mengambil satu lagi Oreo untuk dirinya sendiri, dan sedikit menggumamkan nada Where Are U Now. Kemudian membaringkan dirinya di dekat Jisoo sambil merangkulnya.

Wonwoo suka Oreo, suka Where Are U Now juga.

Tapi Wonwoo lebih suka pulang siang dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jisoo di rumahnya.

Kucing itu manis sekali sih, Wonwoo jadi betah lama-lama main sama Jisoo.

.

.

.

"MEOONG!"

"Hahaha! Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu minum susu lagi kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Kkeut!

.

.

.

APA INI?

APA?

APA?

Sebelumnya, maaf buat kak **MyNameX** , sori aku belum ngerjain pesenan kakak, dan malah bawa ini, aku usahain ya, maaf sekali TT_TT (tapi pasti jadi kok!)

Oke, aku iseng sih bikin ini gara-gara nonton iklan Oreo. Itu biskuit kesukaanku loh~

(gak ada yang tanya)

Dan Jisoo terlampau manis, jadi, yah, kujadikan kucing saja lah...

Aku sempet mikir-mikir, enaknya, majikan /? Jisoo siapa ya? maunya sih Mingyu aja, tapi masa minshua terus (sebenarnya gak papa juga sih kan ya?), aku kesusahan cari cowok lain buat jadi pair jisoo di ff ku,

Karena menurutku hanya Mingyu yang pantes sama Jisoo.

(oke, gue minshua hardcore. Fix!)

Dan gak ada cowok lain juga yang bisa dampingin Mingyu selain Jisoo.

(hehehe)

Oke, itu curhatan aja. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya gue bikin wonshua juga-,-

Udah ah.

Pyeong!

Li.


	4. Topographica Christiana

Topographica Christiana

 **Honeylili**

Cast : SEVENTEEN's Seungkwan and Mingyu \ Support Cast : Hansol \ Genre : Schoolife, horror \ Lenght : Drabble \ Rate : Teen \ 'ISENG AJA' Project \ Coba tengok ke belakang!

.

.

 _-Seungkwan seharusnya melihat ke bawah juga!-_

.

.

.

Semua karena Karya Tulis tentang _Topographica Christiana_. Seungkwan berjalan seorang diri menuju perpustakaan sekolah sambil menenteng tas laptopnya. Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh malam, masih ada tiga setengah jam untuknya mencari materi untuk Karya Tulisnya sebelum perpustakaan sekolah ditutup. _Tega benar Guru Lee, memberikan tugas serumit itu hanya dalam waktu 10 hari._ Seungkwan menggerutu, itu tampak dalam wajahnya yang sangat _ruet._

Benar saja, _Topographica Christiana_ adalah sebuah buku karya _Cosmas Indicopleustes_ , dan sekarang ia harus membuat Karya Tulis tentang sebuah buku berisi sejarah Agama Kristen yang—astaga, bahkan kakeknya yang sekarang berumur 72 tahun belum ada di dunia ketika kepercayaan itu lahir.

Seungkwan bukan satu-satunya siswa yang dibuat pusing tujuh keliling dengan tugas ini, melainkan ada 19 siswa lain yang juga berjuang menyelesaikan Karya Tulis itu. Agaknya, Seungkwan dan teman-temannya seperti menyelesaikan skripsi saja.

Sampai sudah Seungkwan di perpustakaan. Keadaannya sepi, hanya ada 3—5—6 murid saja disana. Tujuh bersama Seungkwan. Perpustakaan sekolah Seungkwan besar dan memiliki koleksi buku yang juga banyak. Karena itu Seungkwan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya bersumber dari buku, karena gratis!

Cowok berpipi tembam itu memilih _spot_ duduk agak di belakang. Setelah meletakkan tas laptopnya, Seungkwan menghampiri rak buku Sejarah. Dengan teliti ia mencari buku tentang _Topographica Christiana_. Setidaknya, Guru Lee dengan baik hati memberitahukan bahwa di perpustakaan ada sebuah buku yang menceritakan sedikit tentang isi _Topographica Christiana_.

Sembari mencari, sekilas Seungkwan melihat teman sekelasnya, Hansol. Tampaknya ia juga mengerjakan tugas Karya Tulis. "Mengerjakan Karya Tulis, Seungkwan?" Murid _bule_ itu bertanya. Seungkwan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan Hansol berlalu. Kembali Seungkwan fokus mencari buku yang dimaksud Guru Lee sebelum ia menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya.

Seungkwan menelisik pemuda tinggi di sampingnya itu. Tampaknya itu siswa tingkat akhir karena Seungkwan tidak pernah melihat siswa itu sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Seungkwan kemudian tersenyum. Seungkwan balas tersenyum. Ia benar-benar belum pernah melihat _sunbae_ ini di sekolah. Atau mungkin dia sibuk belajar untuk Ujian Negara? Seungkwan mengarahkan pandangan kepada _name tag_ di dada kiri siswa itu. _Kim Mingyu_ , batinnya. "Sedang mengerjakan Karya Tulis?" _Sunbae_ itu bertanya. Suaranya agak berat dan gigi taringnya terlihat ketika ia bicara. "Ya. Bagaimana _sunbae_ tahu?" Seungkwan menjawab, terbaca di matanya bahwa Seungkwan ingin sekali akrab dengan siswa itu. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Hansol." Mingyu kembali mencari buku di rak. "Oh, _sunbae_ tahu Hansol?" Seungkwan masih dengan setia menelisik wajah rupawan kakak kelasnya itu. Mingyu mengangguk dan menambahkan "Ia murid yang populer." Seungkwan mengeluarkan _'Aa~_ ' dengan lirih kemudian kembali melanjutkan mencari buku.

Seketika Seungkwan menoleh ketika ia mendapati Hansol menatapnya heran dengan kening berkerut. Tampak beberapa buku di tangannya. "Seungkwan, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Kening Hansol masih tercetak jelas di dahinya ketika bertanya pada Seungkwan. "Dengan Mingyu _sun—"_ Seungkwan berhenti ketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati siapapun disana.

Tak mendapati siapapun!

Bulu di sekujur tubuh Seungkwan meremang, ia kembali menatap Hansol yang masih setia memasang wajah heran.

 _Sunbae tadi, kakinya menapak tanah tidak ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kkeut!

Nah,

Aku merasa gagal dalam menggarap fic ini.

Ayo, berikan kritik dan saran.

Fic ini kurang apa?

Pyeong!

Li.


	5. The Guitar

The Guitar

.

.

.

SEVENTEEN's Joshua and Jeonghan\ Fluff! \ Drabble _(600 words)_ 'ISENG AJA' PROJECT! \ _Based on my true story kkk~~~\_

.

.

.

" _Aku juga baru belajar kok, Jeonghan."_

 _._

 _._

Jeonghan mendengus kesal ketika pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh wanita tigapuluhan berambut pendek sebahu beberapa detik lalu. Itu ibunya. Ingin rasanya Jeonghan menggigit ponsel hitam dalam genggamannya saat itu. Pasalnya, ibunya itu terus–menerus menyuruh Jeonghan untuk belajar bermain gitar. Bukannya ia tidak suka, percayalah, musik adalah belahan jiwa Jeonghan hingga dalam 24 jam per harinya tidak sedetikpun telinga cewek berambut coklat sebahu itu tidak tersumpal _earphone._ Apalagi, gitar yang ia miliki saat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 dari kedua orang tuanya beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya saja, terkadang Jeonghan malas mengeluarkan benda bersenar enam itu dari tas hitam yang digantung di sudut kamarnya. Apalagi, baru saja ibunya menyuruh ia keluar rumah untuk belajar memainkan gitar dengan Joshua, tetangganya. Jeonghan tidak suka jika harus bertemu dengan orang luar hanya untuk belajar memainkan gitar, dia lebih suka belajar sendiri secara otodidak.

Perasaan Jeonghan semakin tak karuan ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari luar. Itu Joshua. Rasanya, ingin sekali Jeonghan _ngemil_ kabel _charger_ ponselnya saat itu juga. _Itu pasti ulah ibu,_ pikirnya. Cewek itu keluar kamar, memandang rendah pintu utama rumahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke ibunya. "Ibu yang panggil Joshua." Seakan dapat membaca pertanyaan yang tergambar lewat tatapan mata anaknya, ibu Jeonghan mengeluarkan kalimat sakti dari dalam mulutnya yang tipis itu. Membuat Jeonghan ingin makan rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa juga cewek brutal itu selalu berkeinginan makan sesuatu yang aneh?

Mendengus keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jeonghan menghampiri pintu, membukanya dengan malas, dan memberi seseorang di depan itu sebuah tatapan menuntut yang berarti ' _Kau sudah bosan hidup hingga dengan sangat berani memanggil namaku dan membuatku keluar dari tempat semediku?'_ Anak itu benar-benar _ekstrim._

"Halo, Jeonghan!" Sungguh tak disangka. Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Joshua bukan kalimat yang ingin didengar oleh Jeonghan. Ia berharap keluarnya kalimat semacam _'Jika kau sibuk, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali'_ atau juga _'Maaf mengganggu, Han. Aku akan pulang sekarang.'_ Tapi, _'Halo Jeonghan!'_? Yang benar saja!

Cewek itu hanya membalas dengan senyum miring yang dipaksakan. Ia ingin menyuruh Joshua pulang dengan alibi ia harus mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya, tapi ibunya berkata lain. "Cepat sana. Lakukan di halaman depan saja, anak-anak." Berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manis andalannya serta menyerahkan sebuah gitar ke tangan Jeonghan. Cewek itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, dan mendengus. Lagi!

"Sudah berapa lama kau belajar memainkan gitar?" Itu yang ditanyakan Joshua ketika mereka sudah duduk di bangku kayu depan rumah Jeonghan. "Lumayan lama. Dua bulan." Dengan sarkastik Jeonghan menjawab. Mengatakan seakan 2 bulan adalah 20 tahun. Joshua hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sebenarnya menyenangkan, Josh." Itu yang Jeonghan katakan setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu –dengan kegiatan yang sangat konyol bagi Jeonghan- selama beberapa menit. "Hanya saja aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk belajar gitar, jadi—" Joshua mengerutkan kening. "Kau paham 'kan?" Jeonghan mengatakannya sambil memandang ke bawah.

"Aku paham." Untung Joshua baik dan mau mengerti, dan tampan. "Sebenarnya, Han. Aku juga baru belajar, kok." Entahlah, kalimat yang masuk ke telinga Jeonghan barusan tadi mampu menyegarkan pikiran dan mengembalikan _mood_ nya. Jeonghan sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. "Jadi lain kali—

.

.

.

kita bisa belajar bersama-sama _'kan_?"

.

.

.

Jeonghan hanya merasa tiba-tiba ada kembang api meledak di kepalanya, pandangannya sedikit kabur dan suara gitar yang dimainkan secara romantis memenuhi pendengarnnya setelah kalimat dari bibir Joshua keluar bersamaan dengan senyum manis pemuda itu.

 _-Bersama – sama_ belajar bermain gitar, terdengar begitu mendebarkan untuk Jeonghan-

((sudah pernah meluncur di blog pribadiku dn di wattpad)) ((cast berbeda)) ((dan _editing_ secukupnya))

Jeonghan rambut pirang adalah yang terbaik. Rata-rata, aku suka _hairstyle_ anak SVT zaman MANSAE.

Mingyu, Jeonghan, Woozi, Joshua, Wonwoo, Vernon, , Hoshi,

Mansae era yang terbaik untuk masalah _hairstyle._

Dan Jeonghan rambut coklat sebahu zaman Akkinda itu, terbaik kedua.

Sudah, ah.

Pyeong!

Li.


	6. Sekolah di Korea

SEKOLAH DI KOREA

.

.

.

mingyu and joshua / highschooler / 786 _words count_ / 'ISENG AJA' Project

.

.

.

" _Kenapa gak sekolah di Korea aja?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kak Jo, kalau sudah lulus, mau lanjut sekolah dimana?"

"Maunya di Amerika aja. Kenapa?"

"Di Amerika? Kenapa gak sekolah di Korea aja?"

"Suka-suka dong! Yang sekolah siapa?"

"Gak ketemu lagi dong,"

"Kan ada _sosmed_ ,"

"Tetep aja! Sekolah disini aja kenapa sih?"

"Hehehe..."

Joshua hanya membalas dengan 'hehehe' atas pertanyaan cowok di sampingnya ini. Karena dia juga tidak tahu harus balas apa lagi. Joshua memang ingin sekolah di tempat tinggalnya dulu ketika kecil. Bukannya tidak suka Korea, atau tidak ada sekolah tinggi Korea yang sesuai dengan keinginannya tapi, dari awal Joshua memang ingin lanjut sekolah di luar Korea.

"Kak Jo!"

Joshua menoleh kepada cowok di sampingnya itu. Mengangkat alis, _gesture_ yang berarti _ada apa_. Cowok di sampingnya tersenyum. Kemudian menggeleng. "Jadi, tetap ingin sekolah di Amerika?" kemudian Joshua mengangguk.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di luar Korea, Ming. Tidak harus Amerika sih, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap tujuan utamaku kesana. Aku kangen LA," lanjutnya.

"Kalau Kak Jo sekolah disana, nanti Kak Jo kangen aku! Gimana coba?" Wajah cowok itu menantang. Nada bicaranya juga, tapi Joshua hanya terkekeh melihat adik kelasnya itu. "Kalau aku kangan kamu, aku bisa telfon kamu, atau nge- _chat_ kamu. Tapi kalau aku kangen LA, aku harus _chat_ siapa?"

Kemudian cowok itu diam. Memandang Joshua lekat-lekat. Dan lama.

Angin berhembus, mengelus rambut keduanya. Sore-sore di atap itu, memang luar biasa. Angin sore yang semilir, sinar matahari juga sudah gak terlalu panas, ditambah pemandangan siswa-siswa yang main bola di lapangan. Kan lumayan, nonton cowok-cowok keringetan rebutan bola.

Tapi yang Mingyu nikmati bukan cowok-cowok itu, tentu saja. Tapi, kakak kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi akan di wisuda dan jadi alumni. Kemudian pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar.

Mingyu tidak mau Joshua pergi jauh, kenapa cowok itu tidak sekolah di Korea saja, sih?

"Aku mungkin akan pulang setahun 2 kali, Ming. Jangan depresi begitu, aku kan belum berangkat," Joshua mencoba menghibur cowok di sampingnya itu dengan senyuman manis yang seperti kucing, serta mata yang menyipit, seperti kucing juga.

"Kak Jo kangen LA pake banget, ya?" pertanyaan itu lagi. Joshua menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Aku punya banyak kenangan disana, Ming. Aku lahir disana, besar disana. Di Korea aku cuma mampir aja."

Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang menghembuskan nafas panjang. Cowok tinggi itu tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Joshua, karena semua itu benar. Ibaratnya, Joshua cuma mampir aja ke Korea, terus balik lagi ke asalnya.

"Jangan manyun begitu, Ming!" Joshua meraih wajah Mingyu yang bibirnya udah manyun dan matanya berair, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu dengan gemas. Sedangkan si cowok tinggi cuma bias meringis, tapi tak dapat melawan.

"Kenapa kamu gak nyusul aku aja ke LA?"

Mendengar kalimat Joshua, mata Mingyu melebar. Mata yang awalnya sudah berair itu, melebar, membuat angin lebih leluasa meniup matanya, membuatnya berair semakin banyak.

Kemudian Joshua terkejut karena adik kelasnya yang tinggi itu sudah mendaratkan pelukan erat kepadanya, dan terisak lirih.

"Aku tau aku tidak bisa seenaknya maksa Kak Jo sekolah disini tapi aku tidak bisa kalau Kak Jo pergi jauh. Andaikan sekolah di LA segampang daftar sekolah di SMP aku pasti gak akan sememalukan ini, Kak. Tapi sekolah di sana itu penuh perjuangan, apalagi untuk orang yang bahkan belum pernah nyentuh badan pesawat seperti aku."

Joshua melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Mingyu. Menenangkan cowok itu dengan mengelus punggungnya, dan sesekali bagian belakang kepalanya. Namun, Mingyu tetap terisak, jadi Joshua mencium pipi lelaki itu.

"Setiap detik dalam hidup adalah perjuangan, Mingyu. Setiap insan berjuang, dengan porsinya masing-masing. Akupun juga berjuang ketika pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Korea ini. Jadi, kenapa kamu masih ragu. Aku sendiri hanya menyarankan, tak punya hak untuk memaksamu menyusulku kesana, tapi kenapa kamu tak mencobanya dulu, hm?"

Mingyu, dengan semua sifat aslinya yang manja, mendamba kasih sayang, dan ingin perhatian dari kakak kelas kesayangannya itu, mengangguk lemah dalam rangkulan sayang Joshua.

Pelukan itu melonggar. Mingyu berantakan, wajahnya berair dan rambutnya agak berantakan, dan hidungnya memerah. Joshua terkekeh melihat adik kelas kesayangannya sebegitu cemasnya ia tinggal pergi.

"Bekerja keraslah mulai sekarang. Memang tak mudah, tapi ini tidak sesulit yang kau pikirkan. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bersamaku, aku tunggu kamu disana," Joshua berkata sambil merapikan rambut Mingyu, sedangkan cowok itu mengangguk kecil. "Kalaupun tidak, mari bertemu lagi disini! Oke?" Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menanggapi Joshua.

"Karena aku akan kembali, Mingyu."

Mingyu menatap Joshua yang wajah teduhnya masih menyuguhkan senyuman manis.

"Kau memang harus kembali. Kita harus bertemu lagi."

Ketika matahari sore benar-benar tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan cahaya jingga yang remang, Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Joshua. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi selain keduanya yang bersatu. Ujung rambut Joshua bergerak ditiup angin, suasana menjadi semakin gelap, namun mereka tak kunjung melepasnya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan berpisah, tapi yakinlah aku akan menemuimu lagi, Jo."

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

hehe, _anyeong!_ _oraenmanieyo_ /? ( _wait_ , ini gak terlalu serius untuk ukuran highschool kan ya?)

beberapa waktu lalu dapat tawaran sekolah ke luar, tapi kemudian aku pikir-pikir lagi. jepang emang gak jauh, tapi kan ya lumayan. gara-gara kepikiran itu, berujung dengan nulis fic begini.

 _Bytheway, so happy to write again, I miss you (and minshua) so so so much_ , mwah :*


End file.
